Love in Konoha
by EnchantedAES
Summary: BEING RECONSTRUCTED- WILL BE REPOSTED SEPARATELY... AU. After three years of working with him, Hinata finally decides she is done not talking to her not-so secret love, Naruto. The very day she decides, Naruto's best friend, Sasuke, asks her on a date, thus starts a chain of events and twists in her life she never expected. SasuHina NaruHina with other couples
1. Chapter 1

A/N-So despite uploading times, this is my first fanfiction ever! Please let me know what you think! :-)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters

* * *

*Beep*beep*beep*, the alarm clock sounded in her ear. As she rolled over to see the time her long blue hair followed behind her. 3:00am. Hinata picked herself up, she was to get ready for a brand new day of working as a nurse at Konoha Hospital. She had been there for over three years now and still working with the same people. "Today is the day I will talk with him, and today I will walk with him." She thought to herself determined to finally speak to one that had kept her in Kohona this entire time. She moved to different places, growing up in Suna and moving to Kumo to start college, and finally moving to Kohona to finish school and ultimately a career. Hinata slid her red scrub top on and pulled her hair up into a ponytail keeping two parts down to frame her face.

As she looked in the mirror she smiled as to practice for the man she so deeply admired. With confidence she looked at the clock, 3:30am. Time to leave, even at 4:00am the parking garage is full and she would need to drive around to find a parking spot. In her car, she thought of the day she may have. Hinata gets along well with her co-workers; she would even call them friends. She is the quietest of them all. Sakura, Ino and, her best friend, Tenten, all were working the same shifts as Hinata. Each of the girls had somewhat of a crush on one of the Cardiologist they worked for, but who Hinata was secretly in love with was a different one. It seemed everyone knew, except him.

*bzzzz*bzzzz* As Hinata pulled into a parking space, her phone went off. It was a text from Temari, her best friend from Suna. 'I got the time off! I'm so excited to see you girlie, this vacation is much needed. Please don't tell Shikamaru, I want to surprise him! ' Hinata got a warm feeling in her heart; she hadn't seen her friend in over six months. 'That's great your brother finally let you off! I'm excited too! But I have to get to work. I'll text u later tonight.' 'Me too, 5:00am comes too early here' (Temari was an hour ahead.) Hinata stepped out of her car with her bag filled with her lunch, extra scrubs and other things she may need for the 12 hour shift. She walked through the automatic sliding door and into the hallways of the hospital she had come so well to know. She got a little depressed to know that her friend would be coming at the end of the month, but she wouldn't have time off herself. But at the same time, she knew she would be so happy to know her friend would be close again. Temari always gave Hinata a vibe of overwhelming confidence. Temari was beautiful and self-confident and could do everything so well. She arrived on the 3rd Floor, Cardiac

"Hey Hinata, morning", Hinata looked up and saw her boss, Shikamaru. He was the charge nurse on the cardio floor, and also, Temari's boyfriend of almost 3 months. Shikamaru was a lazy person with no motivation until it came to saving a patient. Hinata still wondered how he got through med school. Apparently, he was well on his way to become a doctor and then decided to quit and just be a Registered Nurse instead. He would say it was such troublesome years of school. Shikamaru had the respect of all the doctors and most of the 'higher ups' at the hospitals. The people who didn't respect him just overlooked his genius and looked down on his laziness. "Morning Shikamaru", she replied. "Are there still 26 patients on the floor?" "No, sigh, 32", He replied in a voice of distain. "So that means 16 rooms with 2 patients in each so each of you will have four rooms eight patients. Here's your room numbers, and you're gonna be working with Dr. Uchiha and Dr. Hyuuga. Dr. Uchiha has been here since 7 last night and Dr. Hyuuga since 7 yesterday morning." "Ok, thanks Shikamaru".

"Why does she always get to work with Sasuke?" A voice behind her said sarcastically, it was Ino. Ino and Sakura had walked in behind her. "Well, Hinata works best with him, whereas you and Sakura just stare at him and don't get anything done." Shikamaru said snidely and laughed. "Besides, if I give Ino the task, Sakura would get mad and vise versa. It's just too troublesome." Ino and Sakura glared at each other and giggled. Tenten chimed in "Very true for you two. So, Shikamaru, who will I be working with?" "You'll be working with Dr. Hyuuga and Dr. Uchiha as well, rooms 310 through 313." "WAIT, why does she get to work with her boyfriend?!" Sakura almost yelled. "Ugh, do I need to explain this again? You know Neji and Tenten work well with each other." Shikamaru groaned. "How troublesome, why do I have to work with a bunch of girls."

"Because you're the only one we trust with the task on this floor. This is the floor with the most female nurses. And the cardio floor is the only one with a male charge nurse that doesn't try to sleep with every one of the female nurses." Dr. Tsunade Senji came from what seemed out of nowhere. She was the dean of medicine for the hospital and pretty much ran things. She held Shikamaru in a very high respect. She smiled, "I just wanted to check up on everything to make sure everyone's getting along ok. And to give you these;" Tsunade handed the nurses each a form. "The board wants to know if people are working well with each other and to get an idea if there is any people that should be let go and replaced. Hopefully, we won't have that problem. We are already understaffed on this floor. Which reminds me, I'll be hiring more nurses this month. The forms are due at the end of the next month." She stated as she walked to elevator.

Hinata looked at the employee analysis form, an easy thing to fill out. She put it in her bag and all the girls headed to the faculty room. Hinata put her bag into her locker and locked it up. She looked at Sakura and smiled, Hinata knew the doctor she was to be working with was Sakura's love. Sakura smiled back and they walked out of the room together. "S-so, you and Ino will be working with Dr. Inuzuka and Dr. Uzumaki again today?" Hinata asked Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes, "yea, Naruto is so annoying. Always talking about how one day he'll be dean of medicine and how it's the best doctors to get the job." "Hehe" Hinata giggled and thought to herself if she had that much determination she would be able to achieve her dream of being the Head charge nurse, the one ahead all the floors' charge nurse. Hinata blurted: "Well, he is a great doctor, just as good as Dr. Uchiha or Neji or even Dr. Inuzuka." Ino jumped up to Sakura and Hinata "No way, Sasuke is the best doctor, way better than that knucklehead Naruto." Both Sakura and Ino laughed.

"What about Naruto?" a voice said, Sakura and Ino gasped and chuckled nervously as Dr. Sasuke Uchiha and Dr. Neji Hyuuga stopped in front of them. Neji rolled his eyes, "hmph". Neji kept walking and met up with Tenten and they walked into a patient room 310 together. Sasuke looked at Ino and Sakura "You both do realize that he is my best friend right, I really can't stand when people bad mouth my friend." Ino and Sakura, both looked down and said sorry. "Alright, Hinata," Sasuke turned his attention, "let's get going, we have more important things to deal with. The charts from yesterday haven't changed, but have you looked over the new charts yet?" "No, I've just arrived." "That's fine you can read it as we go along. First room, 317 and we'll work our way to 314, then I'll met up with Tenten and you can then work with Neji the other way."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters

"Ok, 9:00am, I'm so hungry; these patients get to eat breakfast about now, so I'm going to, too." Tenten told Hinata as they walked to the faculty lounge. "Are you not going to wait for Neji to get done with surgery?" Hinata asked. "No, he said it would be a few hours, so let's have breakfast together, it's been a while anyway." Tenten answered. "Yes let's" Hinata smiled. They went to their lockers and got their food. "So, have you talked to Naruto yet?" Tenten asked as Hinata blushed. "Tenten, don't be so loud, we don't know where he is." She said looking around nervously.

Tenten laughed at her friend, "You know, you've worked at the same hospital, on the same floor, and only have said a few words to him. Shikamaru never has you work with him because of how red you got when you worked with him the one time your first year. You fainted when he asked you something personal. It's been three years now." "Tenten, I think I could do it now. I really have improved around hi…" "Good, cause Ino is taking off next week and we need you to work with him" Shikamaru came in."No one can multi-task better than you, as well as take on extra patients. Naruto happens to be the doctor of Ino's rooms."

"N-next week, th-that's so soon." "don't tell me you can't do it, I real…" "no, I can do it." Hinata almost yelled. "Great" Shikamaru smiled in relief and left the room. "Hinata, are you sure, it's one week from today, and for an entire week." "Y-yes, I am sure of it. I know that it will be ok." "Ok, I am happy for you then, what are you going to do if Ino and Sakura call you out on the blushing?"

"We wouldn't do that to her, we know she is in love with him, and since she has never done anything to us about Sasuke, why would we?" Ino and Sakura walked in with food from the cafeteria and sat down at the table with Tenten and Hinata. "Thanks, Ino." "Welcome, and just so you know, he and Kiba were talking about it today in the cafeteria." "Wha-what?!" Hinata's face turned red. Sakura finished for Ino, "Yea, Kiba was saying Naruto was so lucky for getting the chance to work with you. Naruto was just smiling."

~~Flashback ~~ In the cafeteria, Naruto and Kiba were getting their food a few people in line in front of Sakura and Ino and the boys didn't notice the girls behind them. "Naruto, did you hear that Ino is taking vacation next week that means one of us gets to work with Hinata." "Oh, yea, Shikamaru already asked me if I would, I told him it was no biggie. I'm not even sure why he had to ask, he never asked if I was ok with working with Ino or Sakura, I just always do."  
Kiba laughed, "you don't remember when she passed out when you tried asking her a question?"  
"Well she was pretty red all that day, wasn't she sick?" Kiba laughed harder.  
"What is so funny?"  
"Naruto, your such an idiot", Sasuke walked up behind the two. "What, what am I missing." Naruto was puzzled. "Nothing" Kiba and Sasuke both smiled.  
"Hinata is actually a really great nurse to work with. She is really great with the patients and can help me out when I need help putting things into more simple terms for the patient." Sasuke stated. Naruto smiled knowing he'd have another chance to work with Hinata, the girl that Sasuke had been praising for so long. Kiba continued, "You're lucky Naruto, I loved working with her two years ago when Sakura went on vacation. They seem to be understaffed again."  
"Tsunade said there should be more nurses for the cardio floor by the end of the month." Sasuke answered. The three sat down to eat. ~~Flashback Over~~

After she ate her breakfast, Hinata was back a checking on her patients. As most of her patients were sleeping, she had lots of time to think to herself. 'He was smiling, maybe it because he was remembering how foolish I was the last time we worked together, maybe he was smiling cause he is excited to work with me, ugh, I wish. Oh, Naruto.' "So Hinata, how are they doing, Sasuke poked his head into the room where Hinata was." "Oh, Dr. Uchiha," Hinata stepped outside, "they are all doing well, I need to get the blood pressure for your patients in 314 and 316, but they are sleeping so I decided to wait another half hour, do you need me to get that for you now?" "No, and you can call me Sasuke, we've worked together for three years now, when we're not in front of patients I don't care." "Oh, I'm sorry, I know you've told me that many times. I just..."

"It's ok if you were doing it to make a more professional atmosphere, but I actually came here to ask you, if you'd like to get dinner with me tomorrow night." Hinata face dropped to concern. "I know were colleagues, and I don't want to jeopardize that, I just… well we have known each other for a long time and have never done anything outside of work." "umm… ok. It'll be nice to get to know you better, but umm… I can bring Sakura and Ino, and we'll all have a night out." Hinata smiled; content with her decision to bring her friends who actually like Sasuke. Sasuke thought quickly, "Oh… yea, kewl. I'll bring two of my friends, too." Hinata nodded and walked to the nurse's station. As she walked toward the desk, he heart sank, 'oh no! What if he brings Naruto!'.

As she leaned on the counter of the nurse's station, she saw Sakura. "Hey, guess what? Sasuke just asked if you, Ino and I wanted to go hang out tomorrow night?" "What! Cha! That's awesome! Have you told Ino?!" "No, not yet, he just asked me." "Oh, she's going to be so excited." "Excited for what?" a voice came from behind Hinata. "Oh, hey Naruto," Sakura said in an irritated tone. Hinata didn't turn around, her face was blushed. She had managed to dodge him thus far. "Hey, Sakura, Hinata. I just was asked by Sasuke to go out on a group date tomorrow night. Is that what Ino will be excited about, about meeting Sai?" "Sai, who's Sai? And a group date? I thought it was just supposed to be hanging out?" "No, Sasuke was trying to ask Hinata on a date, but she wanted to invite you and Ino so me and Sai are gonna go to. Sai's the head of HR for the hospital." Sakura couldn't get over the first part. She didn't say a word. Hinata still was listening just now was scared her friend would be mad at her. "Umm, so Hinata, you and I will be worki…" "I've forgotten to get a few blood pressures for patients, I have to go."

Hinata darted for room 314, and left Naruto mid-sentence. Having seen the whole thing, Tenten went into the room after her. Tenten waited for her to get finished taking the blood pressure, "Sasuke asked you on a date? And you told him you'd bring friends." Tenten laughed. "Hinata, you must be out of your mind." Hinata, just sat there in silence. "Hinata, you know Sasuke is the most respected and handsome, aside from Neji that is, but you can't date your cousin. Haha." Tenten tried to cheer her up. "It'll be ok." Hinata remained silent. "You did great by asking for the girls to along, you took into account everyone's feelings. And Sasuke is a good guy and will understand when he learns that you really like Naruto." "I know he will, but if I can't even get the courage to talk to him, what am I supposed to do tomorrow night? Naruto will be all about Sakura, it's clear that he likes her." The patient sat up.

"Hmm, well, with as wonderful as you have been to me, there is no reason why every man wouldn't be interested in you." Hinata blushed at the elderly man in the bed. "Why thank you, sir." "Its true, and you are beautiful, be confident in yourself, you have what every man would want." The man smiled and laid back down in the bed. Hinata smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters

It was about 3:00pm now, and her 12 hour shift was just about over. One more hour, Sasuke and Hinata had been awkward since the question was asked. Sakura and Ino both had told Hinata how grateful they were to her for not dating him behind their back. It had been a long day and Hinata wanted to talk to Naruto, but since the awkwardness of the day, her determination had completely depleted. Sasuke walked down the hallway toward the place where she was standing. Intending to pass her, she stopped him. "Dr. Uchi- Sasuke!" Sasuke turned toward her surprised by hearing his first name. "I am sorry for making it an awkward afternoon for us. I truly like working with you, and I am looking forward to getting to know you outside of work."

"Thanks Hinata, I am sorry for springing it on you, I at first was a little irritated by having it as a group, but I'm thinking it will be a lot more comfortable that way. And by the way, I heard you talking to Tenten, and I'll definitely be helping you with Naruto." Sasuke smirked and walked away. "Wh-wha" Hinata didn't know what to think. Sasuke turned and saw her worried look. "Don't worry, I like you enough to not screw you over, I'm on your side." Hinata smiled and thanked him silently. Shikamaru came to the nurse's station where she was standing. "Looks like you have allies that will help you get through all this and Temari can finally stop hassling me about it." He smiled. "Go home Hinata, I'll see you in the morning ok. Moegi is already here to cover you." "Thanks Shikamaru"

Hinata went to get her keys and lunchbox and lock up the bag in her locker. She didn't have to change today. She walked out and said her goodbyes to Tenten, Ino and Sakura. She got into the elevator and pressed down to go to the parking garage. The elevator stopped on the 2nd floor, the doors opened and Naruto stepped in. Hinata leaned against the wall and blushed and said "hi". "Hey, Hinata, leaving for the day?" "umm... Yes" "Can I walk you to your car, I'd like to talk to you." Hinata nodded in absolute astonishment, she will be walking with him, and talking with him. "The doors open on the first floor and the two walked through the halls toward the parking garage. "Umm... don't you have to be in with your patients?" "Yeah, but I wanted to find out more about you since I'll be working with you next week. Hehe." Naruto's smile warmed Hinata, she smiled. "So, umm, uh, do you like being a nurse?" "Y-es, I've always wanted to help people, Is- Isnt th-that why you became a doctor?" Hinata, asked nervously.

"Yea, I guess, I really just wanted to be respected by people and I know that doctors are very respected because people trust doctors with their lives. I want to be the best doctor in Kohona and become the Dean of Medicine." Naruto said proudly. Hinata smiled pushing her index fingers together, "I-I think you are a great doctor, and you work very hard. You'll definitely achieve your dream." "Wow, thanks Hinata!" Naruto's smile grew. They arrived at Hinata's car and she put her things in the backseat and stood outside her car about to say goodbye to Naruto. "Hinata, I know that I haven't gotten to talk to you, but I think I'm looking forward to working with you next week. I hope to see you tomorrow." At that Naruto walked away. Hinata smiled, "m-me too. Bye."

Hinata got into her car and looked down at her phone. 2 text messages, first one is from Temari, 'I'm off now, text me when you're off and we'll talk about our day'. Second message from Sasuke, 'Hope you and Naruto had a good talk ' Hinata smiled to herself she ignored Sasuke's text and drove home. When she got into her apartment and decided to go work out. She texted Temari and told her she'd be going to the gym and she'd call her later. Hinata called Tenten and asked to meet up at the town gym. Hinata went into the bathroom after getting redressed for the gym, she looked into mirror. She smiled with such accomplishment. She had walked and talked with him, something she had always dreamed from the moment she met him. He was wonderful and he hoped to see her again! She smiled bigger knowing she was truly making progress.

She met up with Tenten at the gym. "I heard from Neji that Naruto talked a lot about you this afternoon. I am so proud of you!" Tenten said with a big smile on her face. "He talked about me? What did he say?" Hinata looked worried. Tenten reassured her as they started working out on the weight machines. "It was nothing bad, he told Neji you were so kind, and Neji of course said some smartass comment basically saying 'duh'. Haha." "So he thinks I'm kind. That's nice." Hinata replied smiling.

~~Flashback~~ Naruto got back up to the 3rd floor from walking Hinata to her car. He walked to the nurse's station where Neji was standing. He was so excited to tell someone what Hinata had just told him. "Neji! Hinata is so nice, I used to think she was just some weird girl, but she is really kind, just quiet." He blurted out in front of Ino and Sakura as well. "Of course she's nice, but what makes you say that now?" Sakura asked. "Sasuke told me to get to know her so it would be easier to work with her next week while Ino is gone. So I walked with her to her car when I saw her in the elevator. And she told me that I was a really good doctor," his smile turned to frown, "not you have ever said that Sakura." "That's because I work with you almost every shift. Only when I work with Dr. Hatake do I not work with you. So I don't know why I would complement you when I work with the one who supervised you before you were registered."

"Whatever Sakura, anyway, Neji, why didn't you tell me your cousin was so great?" Naruto asked trying to get more information out of Neji. Neji's expression still had not changed. "It is not my fault you've never payed attention." Neji stated haughtily and walked away. Naruto looked at Sakura and Ino for a second and the girls nodded and left for home, their shifts were over. Naruto and Sasuke still had another 15 hours for their shift, and Neji and Kiba only 3. ~~Flashback over~~

Tenten and Hinata finished their workouts with cardio and headed in for the showers. Hinata and Tenten walked into the locker room. "So I forgot to tell you, Temari is coming at the end of the month for two weeks. I am so excited. She wants to surprise Shikamaru so don't tell him." The girls got into the shower stalls. "Haha, why are those two not living in the same city again? Suna is like 12 hour drive away, and Shikamaru could be a Charge Nurse anywhere or she could come live in Konoha and just work from home."  
"You know they don't want anything too exclusive plus, Ino would be a little upset if she knew that Shikamaru got over her so fast, but those two really just couldn't stay together."  
"Yeah Ino is needy, which is fine, but Shikamaru isn't the type that will cater to that. Temari is good for him." Tenten laughed, "cause she can keep him on his toes like his mother."  
Hinata laughed, "yes she definitely can, but her brothers live in suna and that's all she has left." Hinata and Tenten got out of the showers dressed and left for home. "See you tomorrow Tenten" Hinata waved. "Bright and early, bye!" Tenten slid into her jeep.


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters

"No I didn't tell anyone, the only one I told was Tenten, and you know she hates talking to him about anything other than work, she said it makes everything unprofessional." Hinata laid on her couch with the TV on mute. "Ok, I just really want it to be a surprise, I haven't seen him in 3 months. Konkuro and Gaara are even happy that I like someone so much. They said it relieved them of being hassled all the time now that I have another guy to. Haha."

"Don't you think that is going to drive Shikamaru away?" Hinata asked, concerned.  
"No, cause when I see him, I'll make it up to him. Hehe.". "What do you mean?" Hinata asked knowing the answer but couldn't resist. "Hinata! Haha, you know, let's just say… we'll have a good time." Hinata and Temari laughed. "So, Hinata, you've been going on and on about this Naruto Uzumaki for years now, have you talked to him yet?" Temari asked like she did every day. "Well, actually y-yes." "WHAT?! That's great, what was said, what happened, how did it happen, I need to know!" Hinata's butterflies in her stomach grew as she replayed everything that happened in the day.

"So, Sasuke asked you out, you invite your friends, and instead of being mad, he's trying to help you with Naruto? Wow, I don't know if you're going after the right guy. Haha, just kidding, but that is pretty awesome of Sasuke. Him trying to win you over by helping you." "I don't think that's it. I like Sasuke but as a friend, and I want us to remain that way. I've told you Sakura likes him so much. She is a great match for him too, he just needs to get to know the real her, without Ino. For some reason, Ino just brings out the bitchiness in Sakura. They are always competing." Hinata informed Temari who stayed silent on the phone. "So is Ino ok with Shikamaru dating someone else? I mean, not that I would break up with him for that, but I just want to know I am not hurting someone, I can talk to her if I am."

"No, she actually doesn't know." Hinata began  
"We have all tried to keep it under wraps to protect her, she loved Shikamaru, but after everything that happened with her parents flower shop six months ago, she had to break up with him. She was the one who didn't handle it well. She hasn't had time to even think or worry about him, especially since she's trying to cover it all up by pretending to like Sasuke in front of him." "Oh… so she would be hurt if she knew." Temari replied to the information sadly, but Hinata tried to cheer her up. "But it's ok, she is going to have to realize he was going to move on eventually. And I love that you and him are together!" "Yea, I am too, I like him so much, maybe we'll keep it under wraps a little while longer, maybe when she starts dating someone else." *Beep* "Was that your phone or mine?" Hinata asked. "mine, it's him, love ya girl, talk to you later!" "ok, bye" Hinata smiled at her phone so happy for her friend to have found someone.

The next day at the hospital it was quite a busy day. She didnt get to say much to Sasuke or Naruto the three hours they were there together. 30 patients were on the cardiac floor today. At about 10am Hinata's and Dr. Kurenai Yuhi's patient was going into cardiac arrest as well as not being able to breathe. "We need a tracheostomy" Yelled Kurinai, "yes, ma'am" Hinata yelled as she reached for the scalpel and tube. Hinata cut open the windpipe and placed the tube. Oxygen was still not going to normal, "We still need paddles in here!" Kurenai yelled again. Then Shikamaru came running with the crash cart. Kurenai grabbed the paddles "Clear!" The patient jumped as the electricity ran through his body. Everyone checked his vitals again, "still no pulse" Hinata shouted. "Clear!" Kurenai yelled again sending the electricity through the man's body again. "I feel a pulse, its climbing!" Hinata yelled in relief.

After the excitement died down, "Great job, Hinata. I am proud of you for not even flinching when he needed the 'trach'. You have come a long way." Kurenai told Hinata, "but you may want to go change your scrubs." Hinata looked down, blood must have gotten onto her shirt somehow when she made the incision. So she went into the lounge and changed from her purple to her orange and black 'back-up' scrubs. She walked out and Sakura and Ino ran up to her, "we heard you did so good today, now we will have something talk about tonight at dinner." Sakura exclaimed. "Oh yea, I forgot, what time will it be again?" Hinata asked feeling awkward she didn't want to be the center of attention. "They said 6:30 at the Hilton, the restaurant there is supposed to be amazing. What do you plan on wearing?" Ino asked Hinata. "Well if she wears that, Naruto will definitely fall in love with her", Sakura laughed, orange was Naruto's favorite color.

"Are we supposed to be wearing cocktail dresses?" Asked Hinata, she had never been to a formal restaurant before. "yes, I have a purple sleeveless that ties in the back", Ino stated. "Mine is a pink halter with red ribbon across it. It's my favorite", said Sakura. "what about you Hinata?" "Well I have one, and it doesn't seem as pretty as yours. But it's a spaghetti strapped and it's just a solid light purple with white trim", explained Hinata. "Well, I think it sounds beautiful" Kurenai said over hearing. "You are beautiful, wear your hair down and you'll definitely catch Naruto's attention." HInata blushed.

Hours passed, and Hinata was at her apartment, showering, wondering what would have happened if she would've flinched or hesitated to do that trach. It would have been bad, he could've died. So maybe she has come a long way from the beginning. 'All I used to have was good bedside manner, and I used to never want to cut or even put an IV in someone. Now I can do it all.' She thought to herself all the things she has accomplished in the past couple of years. She was very proud of herself. She was ready and willing to put her own feelings aside to put the lives of the patients first. Something that will indeed come in handy, if she will ever grow to be the hospitals charge nurse; working right under the dean of medicine. She got out of the shower, dried her hair, and put her dress on.


	5. Chapter 5

Ino, Sakura and Hinata were all riding in Ino's car, Sakura and Ino looked at each other then looked at Hinata in the backseat. Sakura turned around to face Hinata, "are you ok?" "Yes" Hinata smiled contently. Sakura and Ino smiled, "I think it's great how confident you are tonight. You are beautiful tonight! Naruto is bound to fall for you as soon as he lays eyes on you." Ino declared. "Yea, Hinata, he will definitely think you're hot stuff in that dress." Sakura agreed. They arrived to the hotel, "Hey look, Sakura, Hinata, Valet Parking! We are arriving in style! Haha!"

Ino handed the keys off the valet, the three girls stood outside the hotel doors, as they waited for the ticket from the valet. "I still can't believe how hot we all look," Sakura giggled. "yeah, but Hinata has the biggest boobs! She'll take all the guys in the room and she isn't even showing any cleavage," Ino had made Hinata turn red. They got the ticket and walked into the hotel as they walked across the lobby Sasuke spotted them. "Sakura, Ino, Hi-hina-ta" Sasuke was mesmorized by Hinata. The girls turned toward the boys. Each girl looked extremely different than when they were at work. The guys turned to look, they each were dumbfounded by the women. "Who is that?" Ino whispered to Sakura. "That's Sai he the head of human resources." "Wow, I want to sit by him."

"The guys look great in suits, huh?" Ino asked Sakura and Hinata. Both nodded in agreement. "The reservations are for 6:45, so let's go see if we can sit yet." Sai announced. "Umm… I need to use the restroom I'll be right there." Hinata whispered to Sakura. "Ok, do you want me to go with you?" "No, thanks though," Hinata smiled and walked to the restroom in the lobby. The rest of them walked over to the host stand, the hostess seated them quickly.

Hinata walked into the bathroom, where she was faced with woman in the mirror. Her reflection showed a tall slender yet curvy body. The dress she wore was a little above the knees with white frill along the bottom of the dress. Her heels made her legs look extra sexy with her upper body of proportioned but big breast covered by the straight neck top with frilled straps to match the bottom. Hinata stared down the woman before her. She stood up straight and took a deep breath. 'You can do this, you are beautiful and worth it.' She took that thought and walked out of the bathroom feeling like new person.

Hinata met her fellow peers at the table. Sasuke watched her from across the room walk with new purpose. No one else noticed him watching as they were all in conversation. Sasuke got up from his chair, "Hinata, I saved this seat for you." She thanked him and sat down between him and Naruto. "Hinata, you look different." She was caught off guard by the comment Naruto made. Sasuke rolled his eyes and the two girls' jaws dropped. "I-is that g-good?" She hesitated to ask. "I don't know, I like it, so maybe it's good." Hinata blushed. Sakura and Ino shook their heads. "Sai, was it? It's nice to meet you." Hinata quickly changed the subject. "yes, Hinata, it is nice to meet you as well. It seems that you are the person of interest lately." Sai said with a strange smile. Hinata looked around the table, everyone seemed puzzled with Sai's comment. Sasuke glared at him, "what are you talking about?" He said angrily. "Well, today in HR there was a lot of praise for her about how great of a nurse she is. Someone even called in to say she saved a life." Hinata blushed; she didn't want this to be the talk of the table.

"Oh yea," Sakura exclaimed. "She ended up assisting Dr. Yuhi with an old man who went into cardiac arrest because his airways closed and his heart could take it. She did a tracheotomy without hesitation. We are all very proud of her." Naruto looked at Hinata who had sunk a little in her chair, "Wow, Hinata, I heard that when you first started you didn't even do an IV without apologizing a million times!" Hinata sank even further. "Hinata is a fantastic nurse," Sasuke started. "She has improved tremendously, great job." He smiled a sincere smile which made her sit up again. "Umm… but Ino and Sakura have been great since the beginning. I don't think I could have gotten this far without them." Ino and Sakura smiled big and proud. "So, have any of you started on the employment evaluation form?" Naruto asked disgusted at himself for practically insulting her.

"Ah yes," Sai stated. "HR is asking everyone to evaluate and critique their fellow workers to weed out who works well with other and who doesn't. It was an idea of one of my employees." "Oh, I think it's a terrible idea. Tsunade will have to fire people because of co-workers opinion? That's non-sense, people should be evaluated on job skills not social skills." Ino declared. "I agree," Sai said to a surprised Ino. "You see, I do not have the best social skills but I am excellent at my job." "Then why the evals?" "Well, I do not work with anyone personally, on a social level. In a hospital however all of your work reflects how you remain in good relations with your social life." Ino was mesmerized by this man's everything. Even if she didn't agree, he made sense and she loved his intellect.

"Well, I for one am glad for not having to bad co-workers. I love the people I work with." Sakura said firmly. "Let's just hope it stays that way for you, from what I heard there will be new employees on your floor soon." Naruto said snidely. "Hmph, I'm sure whoever it is will be great." The night went on and everyone agreed the food was great. The bill came and Sai paid for everyone's dinner. Sai explained that he read in a book once it was good manners to pay for a friend and did not see why plural wouldn't be the same. Everyone laughed at the explanation but were grateful nonetheless.

"So Sai would you like to drive me home?" Ino asked batting her eyes. Sakura and Hinata looked puzzled. "Did you not drive here?" Sai asked. Sakura and Hinata giggled. "Well yes, but I thought if you drove me home we could get better acquainted." Ino flirtingly said. "Well I guess someone's over Shikamaru," Sakura whispered to Hinata. Hinata looked around wondering where Naruto and Sasuke were. They walked up behind her. "So, Hi-Hinata," Naruto grinned, "Can I take you home?" "Umm… uh… Sakura how will you…" "Don't worry about her; I'll take care of her way home." Sasuke interrupted. Sakura smiled, "Oh, ok, Hinata have fun." Sakura winked at Hinata making her blush. "What about Ino's car?" Hinata asked. "Don't worry, I'm sure she already thought of that," Sakura assured Hinata. At that, Naruto put his hand on the Hinata's lower back to guide her to his car.


End file.
